1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and more specifically it relates to a tape measure that incorporates a marking device for allowing an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in a more efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different forms and types of measuring devices are known to the prior art. One particular type of measuring device is known as a xe2x80x9ctape measure.xe2x80x9d Tape measures typically comprise a flexible tape resiliently coiled within a housing. The tape is normally printed with incremental measuring marks for measuring distances. In use, the flexible tape is uncoiled and extended from the housing and placed on a surface to be measured. Distances can then be marked with a separate marking tool, such as a pencil, directly onto the surface measured.
Numerous devices incorporating marking tools inside and outside the tape measure housing are known in the prior art. These include devices which are affixed to existing tape measure housings, for instance the self adhesive scoring attachment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,513 (Doak).
These devices also include marking tools which are affixed to belt clips of existing tape measure housings. In example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,648 (Doak et al.) Which discloses a marking device adapted to be mounted on one side of the tape measure, namely as a replacement belt clip.
These devices also include housings configured for receipt therethrough of marking means, such as pencils or pens. In example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,052 (Lin) discloses a tape measure having formed therein a passage for receiving therethrough the marking means.
These devices also include marking tools which are integral with the tape measure housing. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,074 (Holevas et al.) discloses a tape measure having a marker attached to the tape measure""s lock so that depression of the lock mechanism also extends the marker out of the housing of the tape measure. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,337 (Taylor) discloses a marking device integrally formed into the housing of the tape measure.
These devices can also include scoring means rather than marking (ink, graphite, etc.) means. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,787 (Kobayashi), U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,157 (Keene), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,964 (Clark, Jr.).
The main problems with these conventional measuring devices are maintenance, inaccuracy and lack of versatility.
Prior art working means include the use of pencils, pens, scribes, chalk, and/or crayons. These methods of marking require continued maintenance in the form of refilling, sharpening, and/or adjusting the height or position of the marking instrument. Every time these marking means are subject to routine maintenance, inaccuracies become possible.
Another disadvantage is the fact that these methods for marking are limited in the scope of materials they can mark. For example, it is difficult to use a pencil, pen, or scribe to mark glass or ceramic tile. Conversely, it would not be preferable to use a felt marker or pen to mark material that will receive a clear finish or a painted finish wherein the mark of the pen or marker may bleed through the finish.
Another problem with conventional measuring devices are the number of procedures required to complete the task of measuring and marking materials accurately. These prior art devices require that the tape measure blade be locked into position prior to the use of the marking device. For instance, the patent to Holevas et al. discussed above. Such use can require additional digital manipulation of the tape measure, and due to the contact of the locking mechanism to the blade, can cause the tape measure blade to shift from the desired position, thereby causing inaccuracies.
Other problems with conventional measuring devices are their size and complexity. Many prior art devices have protrusions that inhibit or eliminate the ability to carry the tape measure in the standard pouch or holder that is often provided on a carpenter""s or tradesmen""s tool belt. Furthermore, if the tip of the marking instrument is exposed, it can cause damage or harm to other objects, or it can be damaged itself.
Prior art measuring tapes with retractable marking instruments require a mechanical means to do so. This retraction means also requires additional moving parts. Additional moving parts increase cost, increase the number of procedures for use, as well as increase the probability of malfunction.
What is needed is a tape measure or marking device able to be utilized with a tape measure which is readily able to allow an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in an efficient and economical manner; can be used for measuring and marking both the beginning point of reference and the measured position point simultaneously; requires little to no maintenance; is not prone to inaccuracy; is versatile; can be used to mark a wide variety of materials; is simple to use; is compact and not awkwardly shaped; and is not prone to damage when in or out of use.
In these respects, a tape measure that incorporates a marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the above needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of measuring devices found in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tape measure that incorporates a marking device construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in a more efficient and economical manner. Another purpose of the present invention is for measuring and marking the beginning point of reference and the measured position point simultaneously.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tape measure that improves on the teachings of the prior art. In doing so, the present invention has many of the advantages of the measuring devices mentioned heretofore, and many novel features. The result is a new tape measure that incorporates a marking device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art measuring devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The present invention generally comprises a housing, a coiled measuring tape, a tape tip, a means for marking, an axle, a holder, preferably a means for locking the tape blade. The present invention is to be used on a surface to be measured and marked. The housing is preferably an elongated square or cylindrical shape or a combination thereof, having opposed side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, a rear wall, and a front wall defining an enclosure. The front wall having therethrough a tape blade aperture. The bottom wall or a portion thereof may be angled in such a way as to allow for engagement of the tape tip to the surface being measured without initiating contact of the means for marking until it is intended.
The coiled measuring tape is an elongated blade formed of a ribbon of metal or composite material coiled on a means for a spool with a means to retract. The tape tip attaches to the end of the tape and is preferably a means for hooking, including a hook portion that extends at an essentially right angle from the mounting portion of the tape tip. The tape tip may include a mark making means that is separate and independent of the means for marking on the housing. The means for marking preferably has a circular shaped wheel and is preferably made of a rigid material such as metal, plastic or a mark making composite. The wheel preferably has an aperture for mating with an axle. This axle is preferably an elongated cylindrical shape.
The holder embodiment or marker enclosure is preferably an elongated tubular square in shape. It has a means of attachment to the housing in one embodiment. In another embodiment, it is integral with said housing. It preferably has a protruding cursor that is in alignment with a means for holding a marking wheel parallel to the face of the housing and perpendicular to the tape.
The means for locking the tape blade has a button section that protrudes to the exterior of the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device for allowing an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in a more efficient and economical manner. Another purpose is for measuring and marking the beginning point of reference and the measured position point simultaneously.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that is directional by nature when engaged with a surface to be measured.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that can measure and mark two positions simultaneously.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that does not require maintenance to the marking device.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that can measure and mark with one hand operation in a single economical movement.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that once engaged with the material being measured, will accurately hold its position while the mark is being made, without the use of an optional mechanical locking device.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that can fit into a common tape pouch or holder on a carpenter""s tool belt.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that can engage material to be measured and marked without damaging the material to be marked.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that in one embodiment, has no moving parts.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that is interchangeable and/or replaceable with optional means for marking.
Another object is to provide a tape measure that incorporates a marking device that can cut a variety of materials.
Another purpose is for measuring and marking the beginning point of reference and the measured position point simultaneously.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.